The Mischievous Marauders and Their Lovers
by MelBell Fanfic
Summary: The Marauders are just starting school and some young girls catch their eyes. Are they ready for the future ahead or are they shaken by the speed of it all? RL/NT SB/HG JP/LE Rating M Violence, Language and a load of Lemons. I don't own anything except the story.


**Chapter 1**

_**I've made a few changes into this story. Firstly Tonks, Lily, Hermione and the Marauders are all in the same year as you will realize well reading. I do not own any of the characters, that's all down to J K Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Ratings may change!**_

_**APOV - Albus Dumbledore's Point of View**_

_**NPOV - Nymphadora Tonks' Point of View**_

_**JPOV - James Potter's Point of View**_

_**RPOV - Remus Lupin's Point of View**_

_**SPOV - Sirius Black's Point of View**_

(APOV)

As I sat in my office it started to turn dark and the moon shone bright outside. As I finished off the letters an owl came and sat down on my desk. I gently placed the letters in its mouth. The letters where invitations inviting certain students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as a train ticket and a list of books and ingredients they will need for the year. As I waited patiently for the morning I watched the moon go down and the sun rise bright.

(NPOV)

As I lay on my bed I started getting nerves and agitated as I waited for my letter. I had been waiting for it all day as the summer was coming to an end and I would be starting a fresh new term at Hogwarts. My mum told me all about it, how wonderful the school is but she always tells me to be careful because of the moving staircases. I laughed when she told me. _I know about magic but come on, moving staircases? _I realised how silly I sounded talking to myself so I sighed and went downstairs only to hear an owl flying into the window in the kitchen. I jumped up and down as my hair turned bubblegum pink as I ran towards the owl that was now sat in front of my mum on the table. I nearly ripped the letter out of the owl's beak I was that ecstatic. I opened it up as a smug grin crossed my face. All I knew was I needed to get over to 12 Grimmauld Place to see my cousin Sirius Black…

Meanwhile… (JPOV)

I walked through the park as the rain drizzled down from the sky then out of nowhere an owl came sweeping down and dropped a letter into my hands. As soon as I saw the italic writing I knew exactly what it was. Although the raindrops kept landing on my glasses blocking my sight I ran straight home telling my parents then carefully jumping into the fireplace I grabbed some floo powder and clearly said "12 Grimmauld Place"

(RPOV)

I came in from being out with James Potter. I had met him and Sirius Black and we actually had more things in common than I could actually believe. We became friends in just a matter of minutes and now here I am waiting for an owl to see if I have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was when my mum came in quietly and set a letter down on my table not giving me another glance. When I was five I had an accident that changed my life forever and now my parents are scared of me. I thought it would be better if I got out of here so I tucked my letter into my back pocket and headed over to the only place I knew I was welcome. Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

(SPOV)

I walked towards the front door to find my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks stood in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. I smirked and pulled her into a tight hug as I knew the obvious news. She had received her letter from Hogwarts informing her she would be starting at the beginning of term. I knew this because I had received mine about a second ago as the owl flew into the window making my mum screech and shout as usual. As we walked into the house I heard my brother hiss as the fireplace light. I walked in to find James Potter and Remus Lupin getting shouted at and given dirty looks. I rolled my eyes then I was surprised to hear Dora shouting at him.

(NPOV)

I was shocked by what came out of my mouth next. "Regulus Arcturus Black, Leave them alone before I grind your nuts in the grinder."

As Regulus looked at me his face turned from a pout into anger. He shoved past me and went up the stairs towards his room as Sirius was laughing next to me. I then remembered the two boys that where stood staring at me like I'd gone mad which, with my family, isn't really difficult. I now looked at them properly and took in there looks. The one on the right had short brown hair looking wild like he'd just got out of bed. His eyes where hazel as he stood there with a smug smirk on his face looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes and turned to the boy stood next to him. His hair was a bit longer than the other boys but it was a nice shade of brown and his eyes, his soft brown eyes, where melting my own as we stood looking at each other. A small smile played softly on his lips. I noticed that actually he was quite good looking and gorgeous for that matter. _Wait what was I thinking I don't even know the guy pull it together Tonks._

(SPOV)

I looked in between Remus and Tonks and realised they where both staring at each other. I smirked and cleared my throat snapping them both out of the intense stare. I laughed as I looked at Tonks noticing she was pouting from my interruption but shook it off.

"Remus, James, this is my baby cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks this is Remus Lupin and James Potter." From the corner of my eye I saw Tonks cringe when I used her full name. I barked a laugh and shook my head then realised that Remus was still looking at the girl next to me with bright pink hair.

(RPOV)

As I stared at the girl with bubblegum pink hair I felt a small smirk playing on my face. She was very pretty. She had longish hair which was a bright eye catching pink. She had soft brown eyes that where staring back at me and a cute smile that was playing on her lips but as she looked at me she blushed and her hair changed to a blue colour_. Wait...She's a metamorphmagus and she's cute, very cute. Wait Remus you don't even know her. Why am I feeling this way? _I ignored myself and thought back to what I knew about metamorphmagus. They where able to change their appearance without a spell or potion and they are very rare and I must admit I feel very privileged to meet one never mind one that looks pretty. I ignored my thoughts again and decided to make conversation.

"You're a metamorphmagus, aren't you?" She nodded softly and smiled sweetly as she looked back at me. "I've read about them before. Your kind is very rare I believe…" but as the words came out her face fell and her hair turned a red angry colour before she turned on her heels and stomped out. I looked at Sirius with a confused expression as he said...

(SPOV)

"Don't worry about her Remus she's just very sensitive. A lot of people call her names because she's different from us. She hasn't really got that many friends but she gets through it".

I watched as Remus' face fell realising that a lot of people make fun of her for how different she is to us. I laughed at James' puzzled face then told them to sit down and grabbed us all a butter beer. After talking about everything we needed then deciding when to go to Diagon Alley we happily melted into the sofa and relaxed as I invited them both to stay round for the night. A couple of hours later I heard my mother start to make tea for us all and heard Tonks trip over the umbrella stand as Regulus chuckled loudly...

(NPOV) Hours before...

As I turned on my heels and stormed out of the room I felt a tear well up in the corner of my eye. I had no idea where I was going but as I kept on walking I ended up in front of the Black's study door. I quickly sneaked in and shut the door as quietly as I could only to turn and nearly scream to find Regulus sat in a chair staring at me with a mischievous grin. I sighed and slowly walked over to him as he pulled me down so I was sat perched on his knee.

"Reg I'm sorry I had a go at you I don't know what got into me." I sighed as I really didn't know why I snapped at him before. I rest my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I think someone was trying to show off", He chuckled getting a slap on his arm by me.

"I wasn't I just guess I was in one of those moods and anyway one of those guys started talking about my… 'Condition'", I sighed as a tear slipped from my eyes. I felt one of his fingers come up to my face and brush away the tear that had suddenly spilled.

"Tonks it's not a condition its just who you are and you shouldn't care what other people think you're unique and special and that's all you need to think about."

I sighed softly as a small smile played on my lips. I loved Regulus, he always knew how to cheer me up and it always sent a warm feeling through my body. It felt like we talked for hours as we sat there and talked about Hogwarts and all the myths and when we go to Diagon Alley. As we finished our talk Walburga Black, Regulus' mother, threw the door open and told Regulus to go downstairs and help her with the tea as she scowled at me. We both sighed as we stood from our places and headed down the stairs only for me to trip over the umbrella stand and have Walburga hiss at me. After that the kitchen got very heated so I decided to hit the living room to find Sirius and his friends in there. I sighed, took a deep breath and walked in. As soon as I entered the room I was met with a pair of soft brown eyes that looked very saddened and concerned. I quickly looked away and went and sat next to Sirius as he flung the Daily Profit at me. I sighed at the front cover and shook my head when I saw that the dark mark was floating above another house indicating that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' had struck again. I tucked my feet under my legs as I got into a comfortable position and started to read it.

(SPOV)

As I sat there and watched her reading the Daily Profit I started up a discussion with Remus and James about Diagon Alley and what time we should head out and how we should get there. Just as I was about to suggest an idea Tonks jumped in.

"You can travel by floo powder Sirius it's probably the best option I don't know if Tom would let you through the pub he's not a big fan of the Black Family."

I thought about that for a moment and agreed that Tom wouldn't allow me to go through there which would leave us with only the floo option. After finally having my mother shout at us for the third time we decided to head into the kitchen and have tea before heading up to bed...

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Remus and James quickly getting dressed and Tonks laughter from the door way. I sat up groggily to find a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt on the end of my bed as Tonks rolled her eyes and told me to get dressed. After she shut the door behind her I looked up being able to see better and saw that Remus had pink cheeks like he was blushing…Blushing of all things! I'm sure I missed something well I was asleep but I passed it by and went for a wash before I got dressed. After an hour or so of getting ready me, Remus, James and Tonks finally made it to Diagon Alley.

(NPOV)

After Sirius finally made it downstairs I grabbed breakfast then headed off to Diagon Alley with Sirius, James and Remus. It was a long day walking around every shop we saw. We ended up going to get new dress robes for school, new books and essentials also for school then we headed to honey jukes to grab ourselves some sweets. After going round for at least an hour we decided to head to the three broom sticks for a butter beer but as we entered I soon wanted to leave again. Beside me I heard a low growl come from Sirius as I stiffened beside Remus. He must have notice though by the look he gave me.

"Are you ok? You seem on edge."

I small smile played on my lips just hearing his voice but it was soon wiped off my face when I heard snickers come from the table in the corner. There sat in a big crowd like they owned the place was Bellatrix Black and Narissa Black, my so-called aunts, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Regulas Black.

"Oh look what the wind blew in?!" I heard Bellatrix's horrible laugh. "Dirty blood, Mudblood!" I heard her cry.

I knew then that this wasn't going to turn out well. Just as the thought popped into my head Sirius had drew his wand and next thing I know I have my wand out too and I'm flying across the room. The impact must have been bad because when I came around I was in the Black's living room and I was lying on the couch. I heard Sirius and his mother shouting at each other next door in the kitchen. I sighed then sat up slowly only to realise I wasn't alone, Remus was sat opposite me watching me carefully.

(RPOV)

We spent most of our time walking around Diagon Alley going into nearly every shop. Most of the time I felt someone watching me. It wasn't a bad feeling though; it felt nice having someone paying attention to me. As we carried on walking into different shops I turned around to find that it was Tonks that was watching me, her beautiful pink eyes meeting mine as a small smile spread across my lips and her hair turns a light pink like she's blushing only to shake her head and her hair turn to its normal bubblegum pink colour to match her eyes. Every now and then we started a conversation and I enjoyed talking to her. I needed to stay away though, I was dangerous, and I wasn't safe. Every now and then though our arms would brush against each other or our hands would touch and the electricity that went through me was scary. I had never felt something that strong before, no one has ever had that effect on me. Though it was a nice feeling I decided to ignore it and zoned out. We all decided to head to the three broomsticks though when we got there it turned out to be a bad one. There in the corner of the inn Sirius' brother Regulus was sat there with a lot of other people that seemed to know Tonks and Sirius. I noticed Tonks stiffen beside me as Sirius growled. I may not know too much but reading all the books I have I know what the words 'Mudblood' and 'dirty blood' mean and when I saw Tonks face drain I knew they where aimed at her. As I thought, Sirius had his wand out and about to raise it and next to me I noticed Tonks wand appear. On the other side of the room I noticed a few people at the table including Regulus draw their wands then all of a sudden a spell was sent right at us and hit Dora making her fly across the room and crashing into a wall. _Wait when did I start calling her Dora? _ I ignored the conversation that was forming in my head as I ran over to Dora. _Damn it Remus its TONKS not DORA! _I again focused on the girl in front of me lying still. I lifted her head only to see blood on the floor. I looked up to see Sirius and James with their wands out.

"Sirius, SIRIUS!" He turned his head in my direction to hear my next words so I carried on.

"We need to get Dora home her heads bleeding." _I said it again! _As I watched I saw Sirius' face drop as he hurried over with James. I saw Regulus get up only to see a girl with black sickly hair that sent the spell at Dora pull him back down into his seat. I picked Dora up carefully into my arms bridal style as Sirius and James went to talk to Madam Rosmerta to ask if we could borrow her fireplace to floo back to Sirius'. Luckily even though she had snapped at us before for starting a fight she let us borrow it when she realised Dora was hurt. We made it back to Sirius' house so Dora's mum wouldn't flip. Well Sirius and James talked to his mum I carefully took her into the living room and placed her on the couch.

It had only been about half an hour now and Sirius' mum had come and cleaned Dora's head up and healed the cut. I now sat across from her watching her tiredly. As I leaned back still watching her I felt my eyes become heavy with sleep but then I noticed Dora's eyes flicker open. She gently shifted in her seat to get comfy only to realise I was in the room...

(NPOV)

I blinked a couple of times just to make sure he was really there then I smiled softly. Last thing I remember was getting hit by a spell that Bellatrix sent straight at me. _That BITCH! _That's when I felt like my head was about to explode. I gently raised my hand to touch my head and gasped when I felt pain. Remus quickly got up and came to my side asking if I was ok. I smiled and nodded back slowly so I didn't hurt it anymore. That's when I took in the voices next door hearing Sirius, Regulus, Bella and Sirius' mum shouting at each other. There was I very quiet tap on the door. Both me and Remus turned to see James pop his head round the door.

(JPOV)

When we got back to the Black's house Remus went and took Tonks into the front room well Sirius went and told his mum what happened. Of cause it didn't make a difference and they ended up having another argument. Well his mum went out to clear Tonks head up the fireplace lit and Regulus and the girl who hit Tonks with a spell came through. All of a sudden Sirius had his wand out and so did the girl but before they could cast any spells Mrs Black came in yelling at them all. As they all started having arguments I quietly sneaked out of the room and headed to the front room only to hear Remus and Tonks talking. I quietly knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey, How you feeling Tonks?" I thought I'd ask as it seemed polite and the atmosphere in the room had an awkward tension in it.

She replied by smiling softly and saying "I'm fine thanks James. What's going on in the kitchen?"

"Oh it's kicking off with Sirius and that girl who hit you with that spell." By the way her face paled I think I shouldn't have told her that but she was already off the sofa and heading for the door.

"Well done James! If she gets hurt again I'll hold you responsible." I turned to look at Remus only to see love and care in his eyes. _Oh my god was Remus in love with Sirius' cousin?! _I'd have to talk about it with him sometime but right now I decided to follow the two of them into the kitchen.

(NPOV)

After hearing that indeed Bellatrix was in the kitchen I jumped off the sofa and headed out the room to the kitchen. As I headed for the closed door I heard Remus and James behind me. I slammed the door open to see Sirius on one side by himself with his wand drawn and on the other side was Regulus and Bellatrix with their wands drawn. As soon as I entered Regulus was at my side asking if I was ok. I nodded then glared at Bella from across the room making sure I had my wand ready at my side this time. I lifted it to point it right at Bella then out of nowhere Walburga got her wand out and made all our wands fly onto the floor. Before I could do anything Bella was in the fireplace and gone with her leaving behind her sickening laugh. As I felt a strong hand on my shoulder I turned and was very surprised to see that it was Remus' hand. I smiled back softly at him as he smiled at me with warmth that was telling me it was going to be ok. _God I love this man. Wait no I don't, I don't know him. _I shook my head and smiled but inside my gust was filled with butterflies.

(RPOV)

After everything that had happened in the kitchen I realised that Tonks was getting very stressed out now so from instincts my hand outstretched and gentle landed on her shoulder. As she felt it she turned to look at me and in that second it felt like my heart stopped as her soft pink eyes met mine. For that one second we looked into each others eyes I felt like we where the only two there but all of a sudden Sirius' voice snapped me out of the hypnotising gaze.

I was shocked with the next words that came out of his mouth. "Come on lovebirds we don't have all day to kiss and cuddle and look deeply into each others eyes." As he said it I noticed Dora's cheeks turn a violent pink as I felt my own heat up.

I gently let my hand slip from her shoulder as I realised the time. Well I was looking at Dora I hadn't noticed that James had slipped into the fireplace. I decided that tonight would be a nice night to walk home and clear my head so I quickly said goodbye to Sirius and Dora and headed for the door. What happened next completely shocked me…

(NPOV)

As Remus said his goodbye's a sudden erg ran through me and I knew I had to thank him for today so I went after him. Before he was out the door I shouted,

"REMUS!" He turned and looked at me obviously puzzled wondering if he forgot something. I slowly walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. As I pulled away I noticed that his cheeks where more coloured than before.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." And deep down it was the truth I really did trust him and I felt like I needed him too. All I knew was I wouldn't see him for another whole week now, until the first day of my first school year...


End file.
